Kalosshipping
by animexbooks
Summary: Ah, yes, what a creative title. Little moments between our protagonists from the Kalos region. Pairing: CalemxSerena; JeT'aimeshipping; Kalosshipping if you will. Please review with ideas for future chapters! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Is it just me or is it impossible to find just a little one-shot maybe two-shot sort of thing between these two? I've seen a few and they're good, and mine probably isn't that great either, but I figured I could take it upon myself and write a short and sweet one. I hope you like it, considering my personality take is a bit different from other fanfics I've seen. Review, and enjoy!**

**A little background: For those of you who have/haven't played Pokémon X or Y, there is a point in time where this route is blocked because the Mamoswine won't take you to the Frost Cavern at the end. I think this is because Team Flare is there? I don't remember; it's been a while since I finished the game. This story is pre-Pokémon League and pre-Team Flare crisis with the Ultimate Weapon and whatnot. Maybe I'll do a second chapter with the little scene from Victory Road. Hm, maybe I'll do a bunch of one-shots! I'll see how this one goes.**

**Anyway, enough of my talking! On with the story!**

First of all, Calem had to say: Serena's idea. Not his. No, this was not his fault!

The Mamoswine on this route were talking people to the Frost Cavern again, and Serena wanted to catch a Snover, due to her finding a new Mega Stone, so that she could evolve it into Abamasnow **(forgive me if that's spelled wrong)**. She begged and pleaded for Calem to come with him, since they didn't travel together very often and Serena wanted him to accompany her.

It was so cold. Calem knew it would be a long journey when he first stepped outside. Bitter winds.

"Come on!" Serena grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the Mamoswine, which was waiting. Calem groaned, but the warmth from Serena's hand made it worth it. She hopped on top of the huge Pokémon's body and beckoned for him to sit behind her.

And... of course. Calem would have to hold onto Serena's waist while they were atop the Mamoswine. There couldn't have been two? But, in all honesty, Calem liked the fact that he was holding onto Serena. She was wearing this pink dress-coat, and man, it was warm. She was warm. Still, Calem barely touched the side of her waist when he held onto her, due to the fact that he was just overall uncomfortable with just... her.

_"I like you and respect you as a friend,"_ he told her once. He saw that on the outside, Serena nodded in full understanding, but on the inside, she was crestfallen. He didn't really mean those words, though. He tried to keep his distance, to focus solely on training, especially because she always bested him, but he just always coincidentally fell back to her. And it didn't help that they had all the same friends.

So did he just not like her or did he like her so much that it was impossible to distinguish where the line between 'like' and 'love' fell?

Then, he took a look at the girl. Gosh, she had changed so much since he met her. She no longer wore the black and red dress that she had, yet she never changed her red hat. When they met, she had long hair that spilled over her shoulders, but now it was chopped to a short cut. He remembered the day he saw her with short hair, and he almost didn't recognize her. But then Tierno, Trevor, and Shauna called out, "hey Serena!" and he realized that it was her.

He liked the short hair though. It reminded him that she wasn't just there to look pretty. She had cut it for practical reasons, and Calem respected that.

Back in the present, Serena shivered.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"N-no, j-just shivering a little!" she remarked.

"I don't know if you knew this, but usually you shiver when you get cold," Calem said.

"N-not always!"

But then Calem's grip tightened on Serena, so that the two were extremely close. Serena's face turned to the color of a Tomato Berry.

"T-thanks..." she muttered, still blushing. Then, she told Mamoswine to move to the right, and soon the two were at Frost Cavern. The ice in the cave glittered and sparkled as she walked around, sliding on the ice. Sometimes she would bump into Calem, and once she bumped into him and they fell to the ground.

"Calem!" Serena yelped as he scrambled to get off of her. The ice was slippery, though, and he kept falling.

"S-sorry!"

The scrambling and slipping continued until Serena paused. She was on top of him now. Both had blushes forming on their cheeks. Awkward...

"Serena! Calem! What are you two love birds doing over there?" A familiar voice called.

"Oh no, not-"

"Shauna?!" Serena squealed in delight. "Shauna can you help us out a little? We're kind of um.. stuck."

"Oh I'll say," Shauna giggled. Calem was _so _going to get it for this. He kinda liked having Serena close to him though... maybe they could just stay on the ice like that for a while?

Obviously not. Shauna scooted over and dragged the two off the ice and onto a snowy, less slippery area. Serena stared at her knees and blushed even harder. They were all covered in snow, and Serena was shivering. Luckily, Calem's Delphlox provided them with heat, as did Serena's Charizard. The five, now including Tierno and Trevor, who were accompanying Shauna, sat around the fire. Serena still shivered.

"Still cold I take it?"

"Well earlier when I bumped into you I ran into a pile of snow," she admitted.

"You're going to catch a cold if you keep shivering like that," he said, "here. Take it."

Calem handed Serena his jacket. Serena paused, looked at him, as if her eyes were asking, _are you for real? _ and took it. She relaxed, and Calem realized, it must be warm too. Shauna giggled and Calem also gained looks from Tierno and Trevor.

Serena and Calem left early, considering Serena had caught a Snover, and she relaxed into his arms on the ride back.

Yep, it was for sure now, Calem was head over heels.


	2. Chapter 2

**Serena overreacts before "meeting" with Calem at a Café in Lumoise City. At the middle-beginning of the game where Prof. Sycamore gives the main character a starter from Kanto and you meet the famous girl (forget her name haha but she's the Champion) and Lysandre (forgive my spellings). If you want to count the first chapter into this story, this takes place before that and Serena hasn't cut her hair. For everyone who has played X or Y, is it just me or does the short hair option look a little better...**

_"There's __something I want to talk to you about. I'll wait for you in Café Soleil, neighbor!"_

Those were the words that Calem said to her just before they left the Pokémon Lab. Serena had only known him a few days but... wow. She just got this _vibe_ from him, like he was different from the other friends she made. He had an aura of sophistication, but he also seemed like he wasn't afraid to let go every once and a while. He was handsome, and tall, and-

Ok, getting carried away here.

The fact of the matter was, what on earth was he going to talk to her about?

Serena roller-skated along the streets of Lumoise City. When she lived in Kanto with her mother, there was a city just like this one; Saffron City. But Saffron City was riddled with danger, and Lumoise City only had a few dangerous parts.

She passed a boutique. Should she get something new for her meeting with Calem? Her dress felt out of place in the big city. Serena entered the store and emerged with dark jeans and a pink blouse. She kept her hat, because a gym leader in Johto had given it to her while she was touring with her mom. Pink was her favorite color, and secretly, it was Serena's too. Someday Serena would challenge that gym leader.

She continued to enter large buildings and look around. Despite it being her home now, the Kalos region would always seem big and foreign to her, especially when people threw random sentences in Kalos **(French)** at her. She didn't speak Kalosian!

"Excuse me, miss, sorry to intrude, but, can I offer you a job?" a lady at the front desk of the Hotel Richissime.

"Um, sure!" Serena smiled. She could use a bit of extra money, and the job was probably going to be quick.

"Great! Would you like to work Lost and Found?"

"Um, okay!"

"Great, awesome. You'll be working with Taylor, here," the receptionist said, referring to another young lady clad in maid's clothing. She waved.

"Don't break anything, 'kay darlin'?"

* * *

Serena happily searched the room. Then she remembered. Her erm... not a date... meeting with Calem! He must be waiting for her already!

"Oh gosh! I just remembered something!" Serena exclaimed, trying to rush out of the room. Taylor stopped her.

"What? You got a hot date or somethin'?"

Her words made Serena blush furiously. A hot date? Didn't that involve like...? No. Serena wouldn't even _go _there. And with Calem? Her neighbor? Rival? Friend? No, not a date with him! Just a meeting, a _meeting _in a only slightly romantic café...

"Something like that... I mean, NO! Um, well, you see, it's not exactly like that, I mean, it's just a _meeting, _it's not-"

"So that's why you're dressed up all fancy! Well don't worry about the job, you've got something much more important than-"

"No! It's fine, I'm so sorry-"

"Get out of here!" Taylor said jokingly, as she smiled and waved her away. Serena shot her a guilty yet grateful look and dashed out the door. She roller-skated as quickly as she could to the café, fixing her hair (she should have gotten it done!) and adjusting her outfit.

She swung the door open and it made a little ringing sound.

"S-Serena... did you get a new outfit?" Calem asked, a blush on his face. Serena beamed; so he did notice!

"Yes! Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about...?"

**end!**

**Or not? Here's Calem's side of the story!**

He waited at the café.

He waited...

...And waited.

What was taking her so long?

And why'd he have to... go do that?

He tried to suppress it, but there was something about that girl he just couldn't shake. He'd known her beforehand because they were neighbors, but they never really spoke until now. He just saw a beautiful girl looking out the window sometimes...

Either way, training is training and nothing should get in the way of that. Not even _possible _romantic feelings for someone.

But then she entered the café. He just stared. Her new outfit made her look... wow. Of course she kept her pink hat, the one she told him Whitney of Johto gave to her, but the rest of her was highlighted in a new way.

"S-Serena..." he muttered, "did you get a new outfit?"

She smiled, which made her all the more beautiful.

"Yes! Now what was it you wanted to talk to me about...?"


	3. Chapter 3

**After the main story line has finished**

Serena stared up at the blue sky. It was so... blue. There wasn't a cloud to be seen.

It was blue... like Calem's jacket.

She mentally slapped herself for thinking this. Ever since the beginning of her journey... well... you've heard her blab about this before.

Where was he now? Training with his Pokémon? Taking them to the Pokémon Center to heal them? Battling it out somewhere?

Did he ever... think of her?

That was the only reason she stayed in the Kalos region. She wanted to see him again. Otherwise, she probably would've left for another region and gone on another adventure there. She heard stories about the infamous Team Magma and Team Aqua, the universe-altering Team Galactic, and the terrible Team Plasma. When she was little, there was another criminal organization, Team Rocket, who brought danger to the streets. The team had been brought to its knees twice by people she'd admired and looked up to. Now she had her own "hero" story, with the downfall of Team Flare. But those days were over. It was time for her to move forward with her Pokémon journey and head to new places.

Where would he be going? Would he ever leave Kalos? Would he set off on a journey to a far away place... like Kanto or Johto? Would he challenge the Sinnoh League? Would he explore somewhere like Unova or Hoenn? Or someplace that Serena hadn't even heard of before, with its own unique places and Pokémon?

Serena looked at the sky. It was a beautiful blue. One that was unique to Kalos.

"Serena!" a familiar voice called. She turned around. It was Calem.

"H-hey! It's been a while, hasn't it?" she said, smiling at him. He nodded.

"Hey, Serena. I've been thinking. It's time we go on new journeys, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it is. I was just thinking the same thing."

"Then would you like to travel with me? When I go to a new region, I mean..." Calem blushed.

Serena smiled and hugged Calem.

"Of course I'll travel with you!"

She gave him a peck on the cheek and the two walked hand in hand to the nearest town.

**Short, but sweet. Not my best though. I'm drawing a blank here :( Does anyone have any ideas?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the request!**

"Snorlax use Chip Away!" Serena called. Her Snorlax complied, and the Baroness's Pokémon fainted. Her bright blue eyes shimmered in defeat, but she returned her Pokémon in a huff.

"I get it. You're jealous of my beauty. It's all right. I can tell," the Baroness said, looking at Serena's dress rudely. Serena blinked in shock.

"That's not it-"

"Who let a commoner in here anyway? I can tell by your clothes."

"What? Hey look I don't want to be rude but-"

"But what?"

"... I did defeat you..."

The Baroness rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Serena backed away slowly.

"I saw that," a new voice called. Serena turned her head and saw Calem. He gave a small smile. Serena's cheeks turned pink.

"That was so rude..." Serena said, walking with Calem towards the front.

"To be honest, if anyone should be jealous, it should be her."

"Wh-What?"

Serena greeted the man and the woman at the front.

"Congratulations Serena. You've been granted the title of Viscountess!" the man told her. Serena beamed.

"Hey... I'm a Viscount. Let's go challenge people together," Calem proposed, "Besides, I really like your battling style, and I want to battle with you."

"Yeah, sounds great!"

Calem and Serena charged through the Battle Chateau. Their moves were so in sync, and they knew exactly what to do. But, with Serena being a fairly new trainer (with only one Gym Badge), was unsure of herself sometimes.

A trainer's Pikachu paralyzed her Charmeleon.

"O-Oh no! Charmeleon!" she called. It was hit with a Thundershock.

"Do you have any Paralyze Heals?" Calem whispered to her. Even though his expression was slightly annoyed, his whisper sent shivers down her spine. She wasn't sure how she felt about Calem. Something about him... unsettled her. He was cold and stoic, and he called her "neighbor" rather than her nickname, unlike everyone else. He had a big ego, yet Serena had defeated him. Somehow Serena found this handsome. Whenever he complimented her, it felt real and genuine, but when he left it was like he left her hanging. She didn't know if he liked her as much as everyone else, or if he didn't like her at all. It was also possible that he really liked her, but how was she supposed to know?

"Oh... Yeah I do..." she said, using it on Charmeleon. Then she commanded it to use Dragon Rage, and the battle was soon over.

The two had defeated everyone in the Battle Chateau so far, so they left and sat together out front. Serena felt all the more unnerved by him. His whole presence gave away no feeling other than rational thought. Serena felt jittery and unsure all the time, but for some reason, people took her as a leader. She didn't have much confidence, yet her battling skills were way above average. She just didn't realize it.

Little did she know, Calem realized.

"Hey... What happened back there? Did you forget you had Paralyze Heals?" he asked.

"Oh! Uh... Guess so..." she answered, blushing. Calem gave her the smallest, tiniest, barely-there smile. Serena smiled back. So maybe he had real feelings.

"Come on, Tierno and Trevor are waiting for us over there," he said, standing up. He offered her a hand. She took it and stood up as well. For a moment they stayed like that, looking into each other's eyes and with their hands together. Calem broke the gaze and walked off, leaving a blush to form on Serena's cheeks.

"Hey! Wait up!"

**Hmm.. that was kind of short. Anyways, sorry for not updating in a while!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay I just got these random ideas in my head and they're really short sorry lol**

**In which Calem gets irked to see Serena flirting with a celebrity**

"Look out!" Serena called to a boy not too far away from her. She zoomed forward on her roller skates and before she knew it, she smacked into him, landing on top of the poor boy.

"Ow..." he said.

"I-I'm soooo sorry! Let me help you... Woah, Woooaaaaah!" Serena said, trying to get up, but falling back down on the boy due to her roller skates. The boy chuckled and sat up, using his hands to move the girl off of him.

"It's fine. What's your name?"

"Serena. Say, you look familiar..."

"The name's Curtis. I've been in a few movies."

"Really? WOW! That must be why you're in Lumiose City, right? To shoot a Trainer PR video?" Serena said, her eyes's sparkling. Then she noticed the bruise on Curtis's shoulder. She blushed.

"I'm sorry I ran you over..."

"It's okay! Really! And I think you're really pretty," Curtis said. Serena blushed.

"Really?"

"Yeah! I can give you my number and maybe I'll contact someone in Unova and-"

"Serena!" a new voice called. She turned her head to see Calem running towards her.

"I saw you fall down on your roller skates. Are you okay? And who's this?"

"Oh, hey Calem. This is Curtis, and I fell on top him accidentally," Serena said, blushing and putting her hand behind her head. Curtis smiled.

"I said it was no big deal, really!"

"Well, c'mon Serena, Professor Sycamore wanted to talk to us about something," Calem said. Serena gave a guilty wave to Curtis and left, Calem holding her hand and guiding her on the roller skates.

"So what did the Professor want to talk about?" she asked.

"Um, I lied about that."

"What? Why?"

"Because that guy was asking to bring you to Unova. Right now, we all have to stay in Kalos."

"Of course I knew that. But he was so nice," Serena murmured to herself, smiling. Calem glared off to the side, gripping her arm tighter. Serena giggled.

"I'm not going to leave Kalos. At least, not without you," she said. Calem's eyes grew wide. "A-And the rest of us! Tierno, Trevor, Shauna... I'd be lost without them!"

But that was enough for Calem to hear. He was no longer green with envy, but pink with embarrassment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated! **

**Well, here goes. This takes place during the post-game, right before Looker contacts you via the Holo Caster. Also, a cameo of my favorite male protagonist, Brendan! So obviously some Hoennshipping! Guess you could say I'm excited for ORAS!**

**Also, I have a good song for this. Embrace by Goldroom. :) And I give credit to Bulbapedia for some of the Calem quotes.**

Serena finished her battle with Calem in Kiloude City. She won, but she was shocked that Calem used her Mega Ring to Mega Evolve his Absol. She was wide-eyed even though her Charizard put it out quick.

"I-I would have never thought to use someone else's Mega Ring in a battle," she admitted. "That was clever of you."

"Thanks," Calem said, scratching the back of his neck. "Usagi-chan, this is for you."

Calem presented Serena with a small stone. It was black and not very big, but Serena knew what it was at once. She also blushed at him using her nickname.

"A-Absolite?"

_"_I found two of them. After everything we said to Lysandre, it just wouldn't be right if I didn't share one with you." Calem's didn't meet her gaze. But Serena smiled and put her hand around his, covering the stone. She interlocked their fingers, and for a moment Calem thought he could stay like that. But he pressed the stone into her hand and let go, trying not to let a blush find a way to his face. Serena giggled and he let a small smile escape his usually stoic expression. Serena put the stone into her bag, and Calem couldn't help but stare. In the bright light of Kiloude City, she looked... stunning. He wasn't sure if it was a new outfit, or if she'd always looked that way, and Calem just never noticed.

Oh no, no, no, _no. _Calem refused to let himself give into her. After all, why would she go for him? They just _weren't compatible, _a phrase Calem had tried to convince himself of many times.

She opened her mouth to say something, but Calem cut her off.

"I have a message from Professor Sycamore. He says he may have unraveled part of the secret of the Mega Ring and the Mega Stones. He should be waiting by the sundial in Anistar City," he said, backing off. "Y-You should go there."

The smile from Serena's face vanished.

"But Calem-"

"It's really important." Calem turned to walk the other direction, but Serena grabbed his arm.

"Calem, I want to spend time with you here! It'll be fun! We can go to the Battle Mansion, or the Safari Zone. You don't always have to-"

"Serena. Professor Sycamore probably figured out why Pokemon Mega Evolve. He's out there, waiting in the cold parts of Anistar City. As much as I'd love to battle with you, Mega Evolution is the whole reason we started this journey."

"-leave so soon..."

Serena flew off on her Charizard, but as soon as she did, Calem regretted letting her leave. He sat down at a bench, trying to organize his thoughts. No matter how hard he tried to think about something else, all of them lead directly to her.

"Hey buddy, I saw what happened back there."

Calem looked up to see a boy who was at least a couple years older than him, with a strange white hat that had a green headband across the rim. To Calem, it was obvious that this boy was from a different region, judging by his fashion sense. His shoes were worn, proving he had been traveling for quite some time.

"Who are you?" Calem asked.

"The name's Brendan. And you?" the boy answered.

"Calem," he replied. Brendan sat down next to him on the bench. He smirked at Calem.

"That girl seemed into you."

"What? Serena? She's my rival."

This made Brendan's smirk turn into a full-blown smile. Calem crossed his arms and raised his eyebrows, wondering what Brendan had to tell him. He got this look from people who thought Calem and Serena were a couple before, especially Shauna.

"You should've gone on that date with her."

"She wasn't even implying that she wanted to go on a date."

"Well, then you should've spent some more time with her. I saw you two holding hands."

"Are you some kind of stalker?"

"No." Brendan laughed. "I'm just like you. Except I'm from Hoenn. There was a girl just like your friend Serena, and I thought I was so much better than her. I mean, c'mon, she's a Gym Leader's kid. I totally expected her to be a guy, and when I found out she was a girl, I thought, _I'm totally gonna kick her ass."_

"But she ended up kicking yours."

"Exactly! How'd you get so smart?"

"The same thing is happening to me, isn't it."

Brendan sighed and stared off into the distance at something. Then, it occurred to Calem that he was staring at a girl. She was also a couple years older than Calem, with a green bandana in her pretty brown hair. She was giving food to her Pokemon, which were glowing with health. Calem looked back at Brendan.

"Is that her?" he asked.

"Bingo! Anyways, even though my dad teased me about it, I always thought that we were just rivals, you know? But, eh, I kinda gave up on beating her. Not that you should, kid."

"Don't call me that. And I'm not going to."

"Good. But you know what I did when she wasn't my rival anymore?" Brendan stood up. "I kissed her."

He put his arm up in a goodbye wave and walked away to join the girl. When she saw Brendan, her eyes lit up, just like Serena's did. Suddenly, Calem recognized her.

_That's the Champion of Hoenn! _he thought. _May! So that must mean that boy is... _

_Professor Birch's son? _

Calem facepalmed. How could he have let such an important figure get away? All he did was lecture him about girls. Calem could have gotten some serious Pokemon training advice.

_"You should've gone on that date with her."_

Calem got up. He had a girl to find.

_Why did I let her walk away? _


	7. Chapter 7

**This takes place during the Looker Bureau side quest during the post game! A few days after the last chapter, really. **

Ever since Serena got that anonymous Holo Clip from Looker, she had a feeling that something was up.

Because now she was searching the dangerous dark alleyways of Lumiose, even though she knew her Pokemon would protect her. She was constantly battling thugs, and she was only searching for a place where there were _children _playing.

_Children _played in these alleyways.

And even when she did find Emma and Mimi, crime started to increase in Lumiose just like that.

Now, Looker was asking her to become bait for these criminals. She knew that he would be right behind her, and her Pokemon were the strongest in the region, but coming face-to-face with Pokemon thieves was intimidating.

And worst of all, Serena accidentally picked the wrong alley. At first she faced her opponent with a brave face, ready to battle, knowing that he would try to steal her Pokemon.

"Hey sweetheart, think you're ready to battle a guy like me?"

"Bring it on! I could beat a poser like you any day!"

"Oh yeah? Go! Hitmontop!"

"Wipe 'em out Xerneas!"

* * *

After Serena defeated him, she looked around, knowing Looker would show his face any moment. But this criminal's intentions were not stealing Pokemon.

"So, honey, you gotta lot a' strong Pokemon! I bet battling ain't the only thing you're good at..."

"One more move and my Lapras will Hydro Pump you into tomorrow!"

"Oh, c'mon, be a doll and-"

"No! Go away! I already defeated you!" Serena backed up, but she was facing the end of the alleyway. The thug snickered.

"Serena?!" a new voice called.

"Calem?!"

Suddenly, a Delphlox's Fire Spin turned the man on his head until he was knocked out cold. Calem tackled Serena in a hug.

"What are you doing in these alleys?" he asked. Serena's cheeks flushed from the hug, but Calem kept his arms loosely around her.

"Well, Looker and I are partners and we were going to track down Pokemon thieves but... I think I'm in the wrong alleyway."

Calem sighed. Serena knew she was going to get it for this.

"That's dangerous, Serena. You know it."

"Yeah, but I have my Pokemon to protect me. If you hadn't stepped in, Chesnaught would've beaten that guy up for me," Serena added. Calem gave another sigh, but of relief. Of course Serena would be okay. She could take care of herself.

"What were you even doing in these alleyways, Calem?"

"Shortcut to South Boulevard. I know, I know, it's dangerous..."

_Holo Clip received! _

"Serena! It's me, Looker! Where are you? I'm really worried!"

Serena gave Calem a look. He awkwardly removed his arms from her sides, but kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Calem, I have to go," she said.

"Wait," Calem interrupted, grabbing Serena's arm. "Before you go... I'm um, sorry about what happened in Kiloude City, and I-"

"Calem I'm really sorry but I have to go! People are getting their Pokemon stolen!" Serena exclaimed.

"Okay, go," Calem finished, but not before giving her hand a tight squeeze. "Be safe."

Serena ran off, but not before giving his cheek a tiny peck. "I will," she whispered.

Calem had to stop at the nearest Café, trying to process in his mind what had happened.


End file.
